Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli (originally from Steven Universe) is the Princess of Ocean Fairies. She used to live on Avalar with Mavis Vermillion and Aisling Kells. History Fairy Sisters Lapis was born on Lunaria, but was forced to abandon her planet when a war was taking place. She landed on Avalar, and after a few hundred years, she began living in Red Lizard Orphanage. One cloudy night, Lord Jezelf's daughter, Zeira spilled juice on Lapis, and she retaliated by throwing the juice over Zeira with her bending. Lapis was ordered by Lord Jezelf to go to the swamp and capture Froads for the ogres. On her way, Lapis saw a burning house, and she put out the fire with her bending. She found an unconscious man and woman, and a 3-year-old girl under the table. The girl introduced herself as Mavis, and when Lapis tried to heal her parents, the Lunarian confirmed them dead, with no discernible injuries. Mavis didn't cry, explaining that she wants to meet the fairies, who don't like crybabies. Lapis argued that fairies are summoned by teardrops, and that if Mavis loved her parents, she should cry for them. Lapis put wings on her back and pretended to be a fairy as Mavis cries on her. Lapis later took Mavis in to live at the orphanage, where they shared a sleeping mat, every night for 10 years. They became very close friends, calling their selves the Fairy Sisters as they had obsessions with fairies. One day, Zeira's shoes were taken by a white creature, so Mavis and Lapis chased it into the forest. They realized the creature was a humanoid girl, who brought the shoes for a Minish family. She introduced herself as Aisling, and upon hearing they liked fairies, Aisling took them to a large tree to see a fairy. This "fairy" was actually a mosquito, which landed on Lapis's nose, only for her to smack it. They agreed to meet Aisling on the nearby beach later to talk about fairies. During which, Lapis explained the origins of her magic powers, channeled from Lunaria's moons to her Lazuli Gem. She argues that fairies come from the ocean and are summoned by tears, that they're connected with emotions. Mavis and Aisling tickled Lapis's feet to make her cry and summon a fairy, but she tried to tell them it wouldn't work like that. 5,000 years ago, when Malladus was dominating Earth, Lapis flew here to heal the injured merpeople and some humans. Lapis also inspired and kept the merpeople happy with her beautiful dances. After Malladus's fall, Kyogre demanded Lapis to stay in Oceana, to protect the seas and heal their injured. Lapis also began granting her healing powers to newborn waterbenders. Nextgen Series Eight years before the current story, Lapis was accidentally captured in Spongebob's large jellyfish net, swinging it around aimlessly and breaking Lapis's gem. In her rage, she tried to destroy Oceana, but she was calmed by Manaphy's singing. Manaphy led her all around the seas, keeping her calm as he tried to find a good healer. He was lured to Mermaid Swamp by the mermaids' wails, taking Lapis with him. Lapis was treated brutally by the poisonous mermaids, and while Manaphy tried to stop them, he became influenced by the swamp's environment, turning heartless as well. He tried to eat Lapis, and Lapis tried to destroy the swamp in her fury. She was captured in a net by Dr. Eggman and locked in a cage at Hideout Helm. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Melody visited Lapis in her cell, and Lapis explained her hatred for Kyogre. Melody was unable to heal her cracked gemstone, and tried to reason she wanted to be friends with Lapis. Lapis requested to trade bodies with Melody so that they could understand how they were feeling, so Melody left to bring Manaphy to switch their bodies. Melody returned in a dissheveled state, having been attacked by Manaphy, and Lapis felt regretful. Lapis revealed that she could still use faint magic in her cell, and together, they conducted the Switching Spell. In Melody's body, she attacked her own body, turning it back into a gem. Lapis escapes Hideout Helm and proclaims she'll make this whole planet her prisoner. Appearance Lapis has sky-blue skin and blue hair that matches her dress, along with navy-blue irises in oval-shaped eyes. She has a triangle-shaped nose. Her dress has no sleeves and ends at her knees, and has bare feet. Strapped to her back is a Lazuli Gem, shaped like a teardrop. Lapis can mold water in the shape of large wings on her back, starting from her gem. When he gem is cracked, Lapis's eyes are mirror-like, with no irises, and her blue tones are shadier. While bathing, Lapis's hair hangs long. Personality Lapis doesn't express much emotion compared to Mavis, but she has a strong belief in fairies, and that they live in the ocean. She loves to hang out and play with her fellow Fairy Sister, though she gets annoyed with Mavis's regular quirks. When Lapis was demanded by Kyogre to stay on Earth, she was angry at the Ocean King, but came to feel like it was her duty to protect Oceana now. When her gem was broken by Spongebob, her concealed anger was released as she tried to destroy the kingdom. Manaphy tried to help her, but after his dramatic change in Mermaid Swamp, Lapis felt a sense of betrayal, further increasing her anger. She appeared mellowed out while trapped in Hideout Helm, but doubted Melody wanted to help her. After Melody's lengths to try to befriend Lapis, the fairy felt more trustful and believing of her. Regardless, when Lapis tricked Melody into trading bodies with her, she was determined to continue her goal of taking revenge on Oceana. Powers Lapis is a waterbender with powerful control over her element. She can mold water in the shape of wings and stick them to her back, allowing herself to fly. As a fairy, Lapis is immortal, and her mortal self took a very long time to age. She can use wandless magic using her gemstone, and it has allowed her to develop healing with her bending. This allows her to study a dead or injured body to determine the cause of injury. Lapis is able to grant her healing powers to newborn waterbenders. Weaknesses As a fairy, Lapis's powers can be subdued if she were trapped within a net. If her gem gets cracked, she will be unable to fly or heal. Stories She's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *In the Gravity Falls level, the shape-shifter, Glen turned into Lapis briefly. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Females Category:Waterbenders Category:Magic Users Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Gems Category:Fairies